


How did we end up here?

by gonefornow



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Bottom Calum, Dubious Consent, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Top Luke, bastard!Luke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 18:35:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2742815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gonefornow/pseuds/gonefornow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Luke fucks Calum, they're both drunk and out of their minds. The second time, they're both sober and experimenting. Afterwards, Calum decides it's not for him. Unfortunately, Luke's had a taste now and will not take "no" for an answer anymore. </p><p>I don't think Luke's a rapist in real life, so he will be OOC. As much as I can write a cocky, 18 year old boy, I'll try to keep Calum in character, except I don't think he's ever been a victim of continuous rape in real-life either, so he will probably be OOC too!</p><p>WIP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How did we end up here?

WORK IN PROGRESS - will be edited a bunch before the final story is posted up 'cus I don't know how to save it as a draft on this website! 

The first time Luke fucked Calum, they were both drunk and out of their minds. Calum could vaguely remember the details. The 2014 grammy nominations came out and they were no where on the list. The four of them got piss-drunk together in Michael and Ashton's hotel room, ranting and raving about the nomination committee and laughing like lunatics. In truth, they weren't really pissed - after all, they were just a rookie band. There was plenty of time left to worry abut Grammies and awards. For now, selling out arena-tours was more than enough.

But Luke took it a little harder than the rest. He was the most serious and focused out of the four of them. It surprised Calum to watch him down two glasses of vodka in a half hour. It was no secret that Luke wasn't much of a drinker, the light-weight among them, really. And since the two of them were sharing a room that night, Calum knew he would be the one handling the aftermath. He tried getting the lead-singer to ease up a little, but when Luke knocked back the third glass and showed no signs of slowing down, Calum resigned himself to a night of dealing with a puking Luke and decided that it would all be much more tolerable if he was wasted too. 

Now, a year and a half later, Calum wondered how his life might be different if he'd tried to stay sober that night. 

Neither of them could stand up right by the time they stumbled out of Michael and Ashton's room and the few across the hall to their own door. Calum propped himself up against the wall, working the key as his head dosed up and down, trying to open the door. 

"Get it open, baby," Luke mumbled, sounding as frustrated as Calum felt right then. He was plastered against Calum's back, his face nuzzling the back of Calum's neck and his hands wrapped tight around the brunette's slender waist. 

"Luke please...," Calum knew his voice sounded just a little bit suggestive, a wee hint of desperation in there as Luke jabbed his hips forward.


End file.
